Rare Delicacy
by GESTALTminds
Summary: Sylar redefines what it means to be a cannibal.


**Title: **Rare Delicacy**  
Chapter: **Oneshot**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Warning: **Brief foodplay, self-cest, sexual content, slight bondage**  
Pairing: **Sylar/Gabriel Gray**  
Summary: **Sylar redefines what it means to be a cannibal.**  
Word Count: **1257**  
Author's Note: **… My mind is a scary place.**  
Disclaimer: **Just my imagination running away with me.**  
__________________**

Salt rained down and formed at the dip of Gabriel's bare lower back. He jerked when feeling a warm wetness slowly lick it away. More ivory pebbles drizzled down, this time lining the cleft of two round globes. The watchmaker squirmed as that tongue delved into sensitive places, whining his discomfort. He received a warning as a harsh bite on the curve of his cheek. The dull pain was soothed over with a swipe of a tongue, additional salt, and a greedy suck from cruel lips. His flesh was released with a succulent pop.

"You taste so delicious, Gabriel,"

He tensed as a hard—_clothed_—body slid atop his back, straddling him with arms and legs on either side like a cage. Hot breath ruffled the hair around his ear.

"So good I could just _eat _you." his captor purred as an erection ground between his crevice, making him shiver.

Gabriel wished he wasn't facing away so he could see what was being done to him, but with his wrists bound to the headboard he couldn't turn around; at least, not without assistance. His thoughts were interrupted as kisses skittered from the corner of his jaw to his neck and shoulder. Fingers trailed down his front at snail's pace, nails dug into the sparse chest hair bellow his collarbones, and nipples became the sole focus of teasing hands. Gabriel's breath hitched when they were tweaked and rolled between thumbs and index fingers. It just wasn't _enough_ and the other _knew _that, he just enjoyed making the watchmaker suffer.

A loud gasp stole his breath when a blunt grip encased his arousal. Several firm strokes and light twists brought him to full attention. His precum was gathered by the other's middle finger and pressed to his unwilling lips. "Come on, Gabriel," was encouraged lowly before his head was yanked back by his hair, ruining its neat style. "The better you cooperate the faster I'll be done with my dessert." It wasn't the hissed words that made him compel, it was the brush of a docile tongue against the sensitive curve of his ear. He wrapped his lips around the coated finger and sucked without hesitation. The quiet moan he heard made him smirk before nipping at the pad of the fingertip.

He was roughly flipped on his back, leather belt tightening around his wrists, then had his lips attacked by a familiar gluttonous mouth. The thin membrane was broken by gnawing teeth and blood was sucked as if water to a dehydrated man. Arching, Gabriel pushed their hips together in a slow grind, producing groans from both throats. Tongues clashed in a serpentine battle, uncaring to the salty taste, rubbing and sliding and thrashing, neither willing to give up dominance. The watchmaker's glasses went askew as they pressed ravaging mouths closer, harder, bruising. It was the man atop who broke away to mark Gabriel's neck possessively while practically tearing off his own shirt, buttons splaying everywhere.

Gabriel sighed contently upon feeling exposed flesh against his own and wished he could run his hands over that intimidating body, much like what was being done to him. Jeans were unfastened single-handedly and shoved down enough for them to be kicked off. He broke away from the watchmaker's abused body to stand on knees, grabbed his waist, and pulled his lower half up and off the bed. The angle was awkward and it was slightly uncomfortable to have his thighs leaning against the other's shoulders, clavicles digging into skin.

All of that was ignored when a large peach slice floated into Gabriel's line of sight. Momentarily confused, that smirk displayed on his captor's face as he caught it didn't settle well with him. "What're—" His sentence was cut off by a gasp from the fruit tracing his most intimate area. Juice coated his opening and ran down until dripping on the bed. He jerked when it was lapped up slowly. Despite the slight bizarre feeling of the juice touching a private region, that tongue made up for it. It was relentless in its pursuit to lick him clean, often dunking into his entrance whenever the fluid slipped in.

Heat covered the ring as the slick muscle flicked back and forth over it, producing a groan from the reluctant host. Gabriel didn't know how it was possible, having never done this before, but his anus was being sucked like it was a baby's bottle. Eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned gutturally, a deep rumble in his chest. He twitched and arched and pressed into the other's face in a silent demand for more. A hand started pleasuring him again shortly after the mouth relinquished its treat, much to his dissatisfaction.

Licking his lips, he plugged the piece inside the watchmaker and chuckled breathily at the jump. His fingers continued massaged the length in his hand while the opposites twisted and turned the fruit, pumping it gently. High noises, reminiscent of whining, spilled from Gabriel's mouth as he tried wiggling away.

"Stop, I don't like it!" the watchmaker begged, straining against his binds.

"What would you like?" he teased.

"You! Please, I want more…" This time it was a whine.

Luckily for him the other was tired of playing games. His own neglected cock was pleading for attention. The peach was removed as Gabriel was lowered to the bed. Legs immediately wrapped around his waist and pulled him forward. Chuckling again, the man held himself above his partner and placed the peach in his mouth. He lowered his head toward Gabriel who met him halfway and helped eat the slice rather impatiently. When they kissed both tasted of peaches, though the captor was tangier.

Gabriel was thrust into without warning, making him cry out and snap his head back. The pace was brutal and merciless from the start: quick skilled jabs aimed to bring a delicious combo of pleasure and pain. Grunts tangled with groans as hips smacked together roughly, no doubt bruising. Gabriel was clawed at and appreciative growls filled his ears whenever he rolled his hips _just right_ or clenched around the persistent shaft striking inside him. He wasn't going to last long, he knew from his erratic breathing and the building pressure in his stomach.

Fingers twisted in his hair the moment penetration sped up, swift hits targeting his sweet spot. Commanding words cut off his panting gasps and erotic noises, "I want you to _scream_ my name, Gabriel," The word was punctuated with a particular grind that made him jolt and arch. "Scream it so everyone knows who you belong to." Ragged breathing and rapid thrusts soon overwhelmed his senses and all he saw was blinding white as his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave.

_"SYLAR!" _Gabriel screeched, shouting it at the heavens to claim the existence of a new god.

Sylar roared his release, slamming into the watchmaker in a final thrust that emptied him into hot convulsing walls. Shaky arms held the serial killer above a sensitized body below as he extracted himself tiredly. Through the haze of bliss he remembered to untie the belt around Gabriel's wrists, whose aching arms fell down loosely. A glance to the watchmaker's face told him he'd passed out. Smirking, Sylar closed his eyes and concentrated. When they opened again all signs of Gabriel Gray vanished and he was left naked with his own sticky essence, defiled sheets, a worn belt, a knocked over salt shaker, and an unfinished peach on the nightstand.


End file.
